Worst Place Ever
by McCrazy23
Summary: Naruto dies at VOTE. Kyuubi doesn't want it to end like this so he sends him to another world. When Naruto wakes up in that world he has no idea of why he is there until he sees a poster of a competition saying the winner can be granted anything they want. He wonders if this competition will help but has no idea what it is until he reads the poster saying 'Find a Calypso blimp'.


**What is up to all? It is McCrazy and this is the Naruto/Twisted Metal crossover. I should check if it is the first but too lazy. In this story, it will start off in the Twisted Metal world and will be there for maybe seven of eight chapters though short cuz it won't follow the rules of the games exactly though technically there are no rules but for this will be some twists. This story won't be split into parts and will be a long continuation until I deem it finished or until I hit a writer's block. Anyway I won't write much on this AN but the AN at the end of the story I will explain what I will do. So enjoy my readers.**

**UPDATE: Turns out bunji the wolf already did the first Naruto/TM crossover. Though back in 2010 and only has two chapters. Hmm…**

Worst Place Ever

Naruto dies at VOTE. Kyuubi doesn't want it to end like this so he sends him to another world. When Naruto wakes up in that world he has no idea of why he is there until he sees a poster of a competition saying the winner can be granted anything they want. He wonders if this competition will help but has no idea what it is until he reads the poster saying 'Find a Calypso blimp'. He then looks up to see one going over head with the words 'WELCOME TO TWISTED METAL.' Rated M for violence, gore, murder, killing, carnage, explosions, graphic details and Sweet Tooth. Dark/Violent Naruto. Not Evil but not canon either. More of a neutral dark Naruto.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NARUTO NOR TWISTED METAL.**

"**Naruto." Kyuubi/Calypso/powerful demon speaking**

"_**Naruto." Kyuubi/Calypso/powerful demon thinking**_

"Naruto." Normal talking

'_Naruto.' Normal thinking_

"**Homing Missile."****Weapon being called out**

Chapter One

Welcome to Twisted Metal, Naruto

"**SASUKE."** "NARUTO."

At the Valley of the End, Naruto and Sasuke are battling it out; Naruto to bring his friend back and Sasuke to leave the village to become stronger. So far, the battle has been going for half an hour. And both are at a strong stage; Naruto in a one tailed state and Sasuke at a stage two curse mark. Both holding in their hands their strongest attacks before they clash together. An explosion occurs.

XXXX

Sasuke walks away from the valley holding his broken and bleeding arm. Naruto however is near the water's edge at the foot of the valley, dead with a hole in his chest. His eyes showing surprise at what just occurred. Kakashi and Pakkun enter the valley and see they are too late. Though they have no idea what is occurring in his mindscape.

Naruto is lying in the sewer water in front of the bars that hold Kyuubi at bay. Kyuubi looks down at his jailer with narrowed eyes and knows he shouldn't have died today. He knew Naruto was going to do great things even if he would never admit it. He looks at the far wall and knows the Shinigami would come for his soul but the Death God would never get it.

Closing his eyes, he does an incantation. As soon as he finishes, the mindscape becomes a clean slate and Naruto disappears. Kyuubi does also. Kakashi who is holding onto Naruto's body doesn't notice that his skin turned almost white thanks to the blanket surrounding Naruto. But it won't matter now. Not where Naruto is going.

XXXX

City sounds are heard throughout as Naruto wakes up with a groan. He sits up and looks around wondering what happened. He notices he is in an alleyway and wonders how he got there. "Wasn't I at the Valley of the End?" He questioned himself with a groan. "And I thought I died…" He reached down and felt the hole in his jumpsuit but no hole in his chest. "Weird…"

Naruto sighs as he tries to contact Kyuubi but gets nothing. "Odd. Where is Kyuubi? Thought he can't leave from the seal right? Well maybe my death has something to do with it…" He looks down with a dejected look until the noise reaches his ears. Naruto gets up and walks to the end of the alleyway then gasps seeing the city. "I have never seen a place like this. And the smell…" He covers his nose smelling the smog and exhaust of the place.

Naruto goes back in the alleyway not knowing how this place worked or if he was even in his own world. "Where am I? And what happened to me?" He wonders before he hears a faint whisper. **"Naruto…"** He gasps looking around. "Kyuubi?" **"If you want a second chance, find the advertisement…"** Naruto becomes confused. "Advertisement? What ad-?"

A piece of paper comes out of nowhere and hits him in the face. Naruto grumbles and he grabs it then reads it. "Ask a dumb question… A competition?" He reads it carefully and becomes even more confused. "What the-? This is confusing. Find a Calypso blimp…" He looks around then up remembering the time he went to the Land of Snow. "Right, blimps are flying machines." He spots one going over the city and reads the banner on the side. "Welcome to Twisted Metal. What the hell is Twisted Metal? Sounds like a band of sorts…" He looks at the paper again then sighs wondering what the hell he was supposed to do before he reads the back and sees instructions. "Ok well not like I have anything better to do…" He goes and does what is written.

XXXX

Time Skip: Ten Years, give or take some months.

In the out skirts of New York City, in a shop behind a closed garage door are sounds of a mechanic working on a vehicle. On jacks sits a red pick-up with a short bed and a short cab made for two people to sit in. Under the truck is a pair of legs sticking out wearing worn and torn blue jeans with work boots at the end. The person under said vehicle grunts as they work on putting in scuff plates for the bottom of the truck.

"She is almost ready..." A gruff voice of a man's is heard from under the truck. "NARUTO." A second voice calls out from the office of the garage making the man under the truck grunt and hit his head on the steel plate. "Ow… Damn it John, why the fuck are you screaming now?" The man slides out revealing an orange work shirt with some dry oil stains on it, sun kissed blonde hair that is roughed up and mangled with more oil stains on it and on the man's cheeks are whisker marks.

Naruto looks around with his blue cold eyes as he stands up with a huff then walks to the office. "Boy now what did I tell you about language?" A man sitting on a chair wearing blue overalls and a tattered white shirt asked looking at Naruto. Naruto just flips him off. "You can't say shit when you taught me the words." John just laughs. "Good point. How's the truck coming?" Naruto sighs. "You called me for that?"

John snickers. "Hey just letting you know that the competition is nearing again." Naruto nods with a grunt. "I know John. I'm not stupid. The truck is already fitted with tons of weapons. The engine is tuned up to haul the truck around like if it's a sports car. I just need to add some more defenses and the truck will be ready." John nodded as he watched Naruto. "And the Special Weapon?" Naruto looks back at the truck then John.

"It will be weird hauling around that trailer which by the way you still haven't told me what that thing does." Naruto said as he crossed his buff arms. "And I still won't. Not until you enter the competition. But everything set?" John asked. Naruto groaned. "If you don't call me every fucking hour, it will be." He argued with a huff and went back to working on the truck. John just laughed before going back to reading the Playboy magazine on his desk. Though he knew of another secret. The secret of what that truck really is…

Naruto sighed before going back under the Ford Lighting and touching up the final touches of his killing machine. He lies back on the floor and reminisces of how things began.

_Flashback._

_After Naruto had followed the directions, he knew the rest of his life would suck. First was meeting John. To Naruto, the man was just plain weird. And Naruto met weird before coming to this world. John is as lazy as Kakashi and as perverted as Jiraiya but can be a mean old goat when he is pissed off and drunk. But the man is smart and wise. Naruto learned everything there is to know about the world he is in now but no matter what, Naruto could never learn much about John._

_Naruto learned about the vehicles of the world, how different they were compared to the ones he saw back in his old world. And how dangerous they could be. Comparing both worlds, his world is rainbow and lollipops. He also learned that there is no chakra in this world. Though the main thing that intrigued him was the language. In his world all he spoke was Japanese but somehow he could speak English clearly and read it. He didn't even know another language like this existed. Writing was another matter however._

_He grew up like a normal child would grow up in this world, with some minor differences. Like surviving. The middle school and high school he went to usually ended up destroyed thanks to the Twisted Metal competitions that he also learned from John. Killing for fun just wasn't in Naruto's forte, especially since in his world it was kill or be killed not kill for competition. Though sometime that did apply there, just not to the extent of what this world offered._

_John taught Naruto how to drive at a young age. He went through at least four cars. Three gave John a laugh. One had Naruto be his bitch for some months. Though it was John's fault since he did give him the keys but John would never admit it. Naruto was even taught about the female body which will be talked about another day. Maybe…_

_Naruto's fifth car was the Lightning. It was like it called out to him at the car lot he and John went to. And it went for cheap considering most of the other used cars were bought off by a mysterious person. Though the dealer told them that said person stayed away from the truck for reasons unknown. That was two years ago._

_Flashback end._

Naruto sighed as he finished putting up the scuff plates and wiped his brow with the sleeve of his shirt. He got out from under the truck before doing a complete inspection. Afterwards, he put the truck down on its wheels and looked at it. "Good looking truck kid. Now here, the last piece, aside from the trailer." John said standing at the door way. Naruto turned and looked at John before seeing the radio in his hands.

"A CB radio?" Naruto asked. "Yeah kid you will need it when you need to make repairs during the competition. That is if you make it to the garage." John said with a nod. "Ah." Naruto went and took the radio from John with thanks before opening the truck and sitting in the driver's seat. He looked at the center console before looking at John but sees he is nowhere to be found. "Ok…" Naruto goes and connects the wires to the radio before setting it in the slot and tightening it down so it doesn't slide out.

Naruto looks at it and wonders what frequency does it need to be on to talk to John. Before he could ask, the radio comes on its own. And a familiar voice comes through. **"Ugh finally. Took you too long kit."** Naruto does the most sensible thing anyone would do: he jumps out the truck wondering what the fuck just happened. "THE HELL? IS THIS THING POSSESED? AND- wait... Kyuubi?" Naruto just looks at the radio with an eyebrow raised.

The voice just laughs. **"HA. Your face. Oh you should have seen it. I have waited ten long years and the wait was worth it." **Naruto just stands there confused as the voice keeps laughing. "Uhhh… Kyuubi is that you?" He asks. **"Yes dummy. It's me. Guess you are wondering where I have been huh?"** Naruto ruffles his hair. "Ok I am losing my mind…" He said to himself. **"No you aren't kit. It is really me. It's a long story…"** Naruto just looked at the radio flabbergasted. "Well I have all day… Though I wonder where John went…" He said. **"I will explain that too."** Kyuubi said.

_Flashback._

_After Kyuubi did the incantation, he met up with Calypso in his tower. The two friends reminisced the good old days before getting down to business-_

_Abrupt cut_

"Wait wait wait… You know Calypso? The one running this competition?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi sighed. **"Can I tell you what happened without interruptions...? Ask me later."** "Right. Sorry." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. **"Anyway…"**

_Resuming flashback._

_-to talk about a bet made centuries ago._

_Before Kyuubi was 'captured' by a certain Sharingan user, he was in his Hell along with other rulers from different dimensions and locations. They usually meet up every century or so just to play poker. That time it took place in Kyuubi's realm. The ones there were Kyuubi, Calypso, Lucifer from a different world (Dante's Inferno), Hades (God of War) and the Robot Devil (Futurama)._

"_So I told the bitch to get me my money or it's her death. I still killed her after getting it." RD said making the rest laugh. __**"Ah your stories are the best RD."**__ Calypso said. __**"Your poker still sucks though."**__ Kyuubi said making the guys snicker. "Ha ha bite me furball." RD said. Kyuubi growled as he looked at his cards. __**"So shall we end this round?"**__ Kyuubi asked._

_RD threw down his hand showing three sixes. __**"Oh real classy RD."**__ Hades said before throwing down four sevens. RD grumbled as Lucifer threw down a pair of Jacks and three tens. __**"Heh beat that." **__ Lucifer said. Kyuubi and Calypso looked at each other. __**"Why don't you go first my friend?" **__Calypso asked. __**"Ha right. We know you don't have the winning hand." **__Kyuubi said with a smirk. Calypso narrowed his eyes before putting down three Aces and a pair of Kings._

_Kyuubi smirked. __**"Too bad losers. Royal Flush." **__Kyuubi puts down the Ace of clubs, King of Clubs, Queen of Clubs, Jack of Clubs, and the Ten of Clubs. The rest groaned as Kyuubi chuckled, bringing in his winnings. __**"Heh heh I have more souls and weapons. Oh and you owe me a wish Calypso."**__ Kyuubi snickered as the rest grumbled. "Fucking bastard…" RD grumbled as he took a swig of his drink._

_The rest had their own comment as Kyuubi kept chuckling. __**"Another round? You could win back double." **__ Kyuubi said though it was short lived when he was called for something. __**"The hell? Ugh I better not be called back for something stupid. And you better not forget Calypso."**__ Kyuubi said before taking his winnings and walking away as the rest went their ways also._

_Fast forward to Ten Years ago. Kyuubi and Calypso are talking and Kyuubi brings up the bet. He is in a human form but with Kitsune features. __**"So what is the wish my old friend?"**__ Calypso asks. __**"You probably heard of why I was called that day. Fucking Madara… Anyway my wish is for my last jailor to be alive again. See he died in his world and I brought him here to give him a second chance. My reasons will remain hidden for the time being so don't ask. Also I want him to enter your competition." **__Kyuubi said._

_Calypso raised an eyebrow. __**"Oh? You do realize that the chances of him winning are very slim right?" **__He asked. Kyuubi nodded then chuckled. __**"Well I will be helping him but don't worry. I won't cheat in there. Much." **__Calypso smirked and chuckled. __**"I see. Well my friend your wish is granted. But how exactly will you help your jailor?"**__ Kyuubi smirked as he closed his eyes. __**"Now that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it?" **__Calypso chuckled. __**"Fine. Just make it enjoyable." **__The two shook hands before the wish was granted._

_Flashback end._

Naruto sat in the truck seat listening to everything. "So you and Calypso along with some other devils played poker?" **"Yep."** "And you spent your wish on reviving me?"** "Well not like I could spend it any other way. Besides I always wanted to play in this competition."** Naruto looks at the radio confused. "Ok… And what about John?" **"Ah John. He is one of my minions from Hell back in our world. Well from the eighth circle of Hell. Yami rules the ninth which is why she is well respected by all. But he has finished his duty."** Naruto nods in understanding.

"Well the one thing I don't get, well two now, is why revive me?" Kyuubi sighs. **"Let's just say you were destined for great things in the other world."** Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "What great things? All I wanted was to be Hokage. Though I am not sure about that now. Mainly because I am in this world now... Also why couldn't I be revived in our world?" **"Because Calypso's wish wouldn't work in our world. There are rules to these things. Besides win this competition and you get a wish from Calypso."**

Naruto looked away with a sigh. "And what the hell would I wish for? To relive my life in the other world? It would be a waste of time considering I died by the hand of someone I considered a friend. Arrogant asshole. I hope Orochimaru is doing horrible things to him." Naruto grumbled with narrowed eyes. **"Eh you will think of something during the competition. But are you ready to kill?"**

Naruto looked at the radio then closed his eyes. "Yeah. I eventually had to do it in my old world. And in this one you have to kill or you will die at the first chance anyone gets." He sighed as he leaned back in the seat. "By the way… Do you know what the fuck that trailer does?" Kyuubi chuckled mischievously not saying anything making Naruto groan. "Great… Well might as well paint the truck to kill time." He gets out and preps the garage and the truck before prepping himself then working on the paint job.

XXXX

Time Skip: Day of the Competition.

New York City. The city that never sleeps. Well today there is no way anyone would be able to. Most of the city is almost empty give or take some civilians walking on the sidewalk or on the roads heading to where ever they need to go. Though most knew better considering what is about to start in some minutes. The section that the competition will take place is around Time Square. There have been barricades set up to let the competitors know where the 'War Zone' is. Inside the place are twenty competitors.

Naruto's Ford Lightning is right in the center of the zone. On it is a paint job that anyone would be proud of. On the body of the truck has a red fox head with angry eyes and open jaw that looks like it might eat the front right tire. The body of it is down the side of the truck. On the hard bed cover, the tail gate and the backside of the other side of the bed are nine tails. On the other side of the truck, a similar vinyl is on the driver door but the fox is sitting with its tails behind it and a smile that looks evil on its face. Between the fox and the tips of the tails is a tear vinyl with claws sticking out. On the hood is a red tear over the passenger side with a yellow fox eye inside the vinyl and decals next to it, riding up the vinyl from small in size at the bottom of the hood to large at the top. Decals are also on the doors, the bed cover and the tail gate. Under both doors are mufflers with blue exhaust tips and on the bed cover is a small lip spoiler. The license plate reads the word 'KURAMA' in red with a black background on it since Naruto found out Kyuubi's real name. Behind the truck however is a trailer that is ten feet long and ten feet tall and as wide as the truck. It has two live axles supporting the trailer and on the body is a vinyl similar to the one on the truck. However what this trailer holds is a special weapon that no one would see coming. Inside are multiple weapons which are used in conjunction with the ones on the truck that also has a machine that makes unlimited ammo but that's not the real reason this trailer is dangerous. It's what it turns to when Naruto hits the Specialty button on the dash that brings out its true colors.

Naruto looks around inside his truck as his Lightning rumbles quietly on the sidewalk. He sees three other competitors but wonders about the rest. So far he sees a guy on a bike which he assumed the driver sacrificed armor for speed and a very powerful Specialty weapon but some good hits would end up killing him. Across from the bike is a Dodge Viper that is silver in color with two machine guns on the hood and the rest of the weapons hidden from view. However the third competitor worries him abit. It is a very odd contraption that has two huge tires with the driver in between them though what bothers him the most is that the guy's arms are attached to the vehicle. On the man's shoulders are missile launchers with other weapons under him and spikes on the sides of the rims with holes on the tires. Naruto knew he would be trouble.

Then it starts. **"Welcome competitors to another bout of Twisted Metal."** The voice of Calypso rings throughout the city as the competitors get ready to go…

**Short start but let me know if you are interested. Now to explain certain things. The rule for this competition is as goes: instead of killing all of the competition and moving on, there is a max number to reach. Basically in each match, five competitors have to be killed. Once that happens that match is over and it moves onto the next one. Each chapter will deal with a match which is why each will be short but I will try to add random things like maybe fights or drama or sabotage, shit like that. Now as you read, Grim, Specter and Axel are automatic in this competition along with Naruto and Sweet Tooth cuz you can't have Twisted Metal without Sweet Tooth. So I propose a challenge to all my readers. Basically I want you guys to pick the other fifteen and it can be anyone from any game except for the one where they are kids. I forgot the name but that one doesn't count. Now NY is the first location but I will let everyone pick the next one, the fourth one and the last one along with a bonus if it gets to that point. The third I have made up my mind and will turn it into a Death Race style event. Like the movie. However at the fourth round, it will start with five competitors. You guys have the option of the final round ending with Naruto and either one competitor or up to three. If you pick three then there will be the bonus round with a Boss. Who? That I will keep as a surprise. After that, well I won't say much cuz it will ruin the future of the story since I won't end it at chapter seven or eight since that's how short it will be. No I have big plans for this story and it will get crazy. No romance. Unless I say otherwise. Also the games I have are the TM 1-4 and Head On (PSP). I will try to rebuy Black and the newest TM even though it didn't really bring up that much expectation for me. The only one I won't do is the one I said before, the one where the competitors are kids. And yes if anyone noticed, the Lightning is the same Lightning in BttS. What is in the trailer? Heh you will find out soon enough… For now…**

**Review peeps.**

**Laters.**


End file.
